Kuroninja vs Kyuranger
by Joethewinner1
Summary: The Kyurangers battle against the evil Jark Matter, who wants to steal Planesium from different planets, especially Earth. However, the extra ninja ranger known as Kuroninja appears...
1. Chapter 1

One day, the Earth and the entire universe was taken over by an evil organization known as Jark Matter. Led by the Shogun Don Armage, Jark Matter's main goal was to drain all the planets of their Planesium. However, there was a group created to take down Jark Matter. They were Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Currently, they had 11 members, even though the "Kyu" in "Kyuranger" meant 9.

Planet Xyber was a small planet in the Corvus constellation. Inside that planet was a Moraimarz, the ship's used by Jark Matter to extract Planesium. If the planet no longer had Planesium, it would die. However, that wasn't all. Each Moraimarz was protected by a Daikaan, whose job was to rule the planet and watch over the Moraimarz, in case the Kyurangers or any other threat appeared to take down the Moraimarz. The Daikaan of planet Xyber was known as Cyborg Karasu, a humanoid crow-like alien whose ancestor fought against a ninja known as Kuroninja. Cyborg Karasu was working on robotic ninjas known as Neocyberninjas. Don Armage questioned the Neocyberninjas, but Cyborg Karasu proved their strength by making it attack a Tsuyoindaver, one of the elite soldiers of Jark Matter. The normal soldier were known as Indavers. Cyborg Karasu sent one of the Neocyberninjas to Earth, because there were 2 assassins there in charge of taking down the Kyurangers, but a dragon-themed Kyuranger appeared, who took down one of those assassins. The Neocyberninja landed on Earth.

Suddenly, a man wearing a white jacket and a helmet appeared in front of Cyborg Karasu. The man in white said "I've finally found you, Cyborg Karasu! The Rebellion sent me here because of your Neocyberninjas." Cyborg Karasu said "Its you again...I've prepared for your arrival." Then he pressed a button, and released a ninja wearing silver armour. Cyborg Karasu said "Behold! My greatest creation, Cyber Kuroninja!"

Cyber Kuroninja was a Neocyberninja designed to have the same skills as a ninja ranger from a long time ago, known as Kuroninja. Cyber Kuroninja was created using the mind of an evil ninja known as Anti-Kuroninja. The man in white then pulled out a swan-shaped transformation device, and a white Kyutama. He then placed the Kyutama on the device, and a voice said: " _Hakucho Kyutama!_ Seiza Change!" The man in white announced "Star Change!" White armour formed around him.

" _The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"_

Hakucho White represented the Cygnus constellation. Even though the Cygnus Kyutama was an Attack Kyutama, Hakucho White used a special device which allowed him to transform for an hour. Hakucho White rushed towards Cyborg Karasu, but then Cyber Kuroninja attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

On Earth, a mecha was fighting another mecha.

These two mecha were on two different sides. One of them was KyurenOh, the mecha used by five Kyurangers, with many possible combinations. The other was a Moraimarz Robo, the robotic form of a Moraimarz. The Moraimarz was a ship used by Jark Matter to extract Planesium from a planet. Normally there was only one Moraimarz for every planet, but Earth had a lot of Moraimarz. KyurenOh destroyed the Moraimarz Robo, along with the pilot.

Suddenly, the Kyurangers saw a black and white fireball headed for Earth, so they went to see what the meteor was. There was usually a team of five Kyurangers sent for every mission, because right now there were eleven Kyurangers, including the commander. The five-ranger team this time consisted of Spada, the yellow Kyuranger, Hammy, the green Kyuranger, Stinger, the orange Kyuranger, Raptor 283, the pink Kyuranger, and Lucky, the red Kyuranger. The black and white fireball crashed to Earth, and out came 2 people who looked like rangers: a white swan-themed ranger, and a black ninja ranger with some Kyuranger-like elements. The white Kyuranger was Hakucho White, also known as the Elegant Star, who came from the Cygnus constellation, and the black ranger was known as Kuroninja III. He was the grandson of the black ninja ranger known as Kuroninja, who had done many things as a Sentai ranger. Kuroninja was also friends with a formerly evil Sentai team, and he had nothing to do with Shironinger.

Inside the Orion, the Kyurangers were being introduced to Hakucho White and Kuroninja III. Hakucho White was very boastful, saying that because the Kyurangers were busy protecting Earth, he used his skills to save the other planets from Jark Matter's control. Shou Ronpou noticed that the Hakucho Kyutama was a Kyutama normally used for attacks, but Hakucho White could use it to transform. He had used this before, but wondered why there wasn't a time limit. Hakucho White said that he copied Shou Ronpou's system but made it more "elegant", so now he could transform with a longer time limit.

Kuroninja III was talking about how he was an awesome ninja, and that his grandfather was alsp a very powerful ninja. Hammy, who was also a ninja, was interested in Kuroninja III. Kuroninja III then began to tell one of the stories about his grandfather, who was the first Kuroninja. He had an apprentice who was associated with the purple ninjas, and also orchids. Together, Kuroninja and his apprentice would fight against a villain known as Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja was an evil grey ninja ranger who didn't always rely on fighting. He had help from an organization known as the Cyberninja Tech Company, which was led by its director, Director Karasu. The Cyberninjas were very strong ninjas created from the souls of deceased ninjas. However, right now, Anti-Kuroninja was missing, and the Cyberninja Tech Company was closed.

That was when Raptor noticed another fireball headed for Earth. The Kyurangers headed down to see what it was. They saw someone who looked like Kuroninja, except covered in metal armour. There were also some other robotic ninjas. They were the Neocyberninjas, and the Kuroninja lookalike was known as Cyber Kuroninja. The Neocyberninjas and Cyber Kuroninja were evil.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Please write reviews! I need to know what you think about a Kyuranger themed after the Cygnus constellation.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kyurangers were battling against the Neocyberninja army and Cyber Kuroninja. The five-Kyuranger team selected by the Kyulette consisted of RyuCommander, Washi Pink, Shishi Red, Chameleon Green, and Hakucho White. Kuroninja III also came along, because he didn't count as a Kyuranger. The Kyurangers introduced themselves to Cyber Kuroninja and the Neocyberninjas.

"Super Star! Shishi Red!"

"Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"

"Speed Star! Washi Pink!"

"The Dragon Ma-Star! Ryu Commander!"

"Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"

"Hidden in the Shadows, Kuroninja the Third stands before you!"

"The ultimate saviours! Uchu Sentai Kyuranger!"

The Kyurangers and Kuroninja III attacked the Neocyberninjas and Cyber Kuroninja. Hakucho White noticed that the Kyurangers had a special device they all used, but they had different weapons. Hakucho White decided to test out the Kyu Slasher, but it was too light for him. He had the idea of combining the Kyu Sickle with the Kyu Claw, creating something known as the "Kyu Talon." Hakucho White slashed at the Neocyberninjas using the Kyu Talon. The other Kyurangers defeated some of the Neocyberninjas, but the most dangerous one was Cyber Kuroninja.

Cyber Kuroninja was fighting against Shishi Red and Kuroninja III. Kuroninja III was using the Kyu Rapier, while Shishi Red used his Kyu Sword. These two weren't a good pair, because Kuroninja III, just like his grandfather, had a hatred for red rangers for getting all the powerups. Kuroninja III pierced Cyber Kuroninja using the Kyu Rapier, but Cyber Kuroninja was very strong. He used Shishi Red and Kuroninja III's fighting to his advantage, because he had memories of the first Kuroninja. Kuroninja III asked Cyber Kuroninja how he knew that he hated red rangers, and Cyber Kuroninja simply responded with "Because...I am your father..." Kuroninja III was about to scream "no," but Cyber Kuroninja continued: "'s father..." Kuroninja III said "So you're Kuroninja I? Impossible!" Cyber Kuroninja still continued: "'s archenemy." Kuroninja III realized who Cyber Kuroninja was: He was Kuroninja the First's arch enemy, Anti-Kuroninja, who had somehow survived using Neocyberninja technology. Cyber Kuroninja defeated both Kuroninja III and Shishi Red.


	4. Chapter 4

Back on the Orion, the ship used by the Kyurangers, Lucky and Kuroninja III were resting after they were defeated by Cyber Kuroninja. Kuroninja III may have been defeated, but he thought "At least I didn't hear...what that Kyuranger always says." That was when Lucky noticed he wasn't bruised from the fight against Cyber Kuroninja. He raised his arm in the air and shouted "Talk about lucky!" Kuroninja III sighed. Kuroninja III thought that the reason why it was hard to fight Cyber Kuroninja was because he needed the power of the stars to defeat him. Hakucho White had already defeated ten Cyberninja using only the Kyu Talon.

Shou Ronpou, the commander of the Kyurangers and the Rebellion, had heard of Kuroninja III's problem and went to get a Seiza Blaster so he could transform into a Kyuranger. Then he realized that they ran out of Seiza Blasters for some reason. That was when Hakucho White went to say something. He said that there was a planet in the Chameleon System with something called the Shadow Seiza Blaster. It was hidden somewhere, and guarded by ninjas. The Kyurangers realized that they needed to temporarily leave Earth. Kuroninja III was ready to get another Kyutama.

Meanwhile, on Planet Cyber, Cyborg Karasu was being confronted by a hologram of Don Armage. Cyborg Karasu said that Cyber Kuroninja was able to defeat two of the most powerful members of the rebellion, and one of them was a Kyuranger. After Don Armage's hologram left, Cyber Kuroninja said that he didn't care about fighting the Kyurangers, he now wanted to fight against Kuroninja III.


End file.
